


"Thank you. You're crazy, I love you."

by sunriseandsunshine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s05e05 All Doll'd Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunriseandsunshine/pseuds/sunriseandsunshine
Summary: Iris West-Allen jumped off a building with no hesitation because her husband was in danger and no way was she losing him again. The aftermath and Barry in awe of his bad ass wife.





	"Thank you. You're crazy, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> that scene shook my core okieeeeee, heres a one shot bc im writing a long story and needed a break. And THAT SCENEEEEEE

Barry and Iris walked into their loft. Tired and slightly energized by the rush of fear and adrenaline caused by the night's events. Iris West-Allen jumped off a building to save Barry Allen. They were both a little shook up from it, but happy that they were both fine. 

"So Iris, I guess that's two things you've done I haven't." Barry said getting a drink from the refrigerator.

"Your hero." 

"My Iris with a shiny key." They smiled and Iris's arms found their way around Barry's neck. 

"I love you, Barr." 

"I love you too, Mrs. West-Allen." He loved calling her that. 

"I have to say date night was a lot of fun." 

"I thought you said it wasn't date night?" Barry joked.

"Well...uh" Barry smirked, "It was an investigation, it was...multitasking! Solve a case, have a date. We do it all." Iris said removing her arms from around Barry's shoulders. 

She couldn't even remember their last date night. Between Nora's arrival, metahumans, restarting her journalism career, and dealing with the collateral from DeVoe's "Enlightenment", they never really had time. They could barely find time to get a good nights sleep, let alone get dressed up to go out to dinner. They didn't even get a wedding reception, their first dance was at some rich, snobby woman's charity gala. It wasn't fair, Iris and Barry deserved their happy ending and the news Barry goes missing in 2024 and Nora grows up without her dad was just another thing that wasn't fair. 

Barry connected his phone to the speaker and the soft piano started. Iris's eyes began to tear up, "Oh, Barr." 

"Iris West-Allen, you are crazy. I love you so much and I will always love you. Since we were young, when you were with Eddie, Flashpoint, Earth 2. In every timeline, on every Earth in the whole multiverse. One thing that I know will always be a constant is, you and I. Our wedding might've been crashed by Nazi's and the second time was interrupted by Felicity and Oliver but that didn't matter because you still became my wife. We might've had our first dance almost a year after the wedding but it was still our first dance. I love you so much." He kissed her with the same fire she had seen in his eyes while he was speaking. 

"I still can't believe we have a daughter, Barr. She's a speedster just like you and tonight I when walked into the speed lab I saw her writing what had happened tonight in a notebook just-" Barry cut in, "just like you used to. She really is  _our_ daughter." 

"She has your eyes just like I hoped our kids would. Whenever I pictured our family I always saw twins, a boy and a girl, both with your gorgeous eyes." 

"Twins, really?" 

"Doesn't twins run in your family?" 

"Yeah, I can imagine us trying to handle that." Barry laughed. 

Iris thought back to when he got out from the speed force, specifically one phrase that's been in her mind ever since, "We're going to need a lot more diapers." 

Barry smiled, "You want to head to bed now babe?"

"Lead the way." She smiled and took his hand. 

All that matters is that for now, she's happy. Barry did tell her she needed to focus on who she was now instead of who she was years in the future. Tonight she definitely wanted to be in the present.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed x.  
> leave kudos or a comment if u liked it lol


End file.
